


Una Segunda Vez

by ShippingTrain



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Spanish Translation, past tense love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingTrain/pseuds/ShippingTrain
Summary: "¿Sabes?, estaba enamorado de tí."Es una confesión de hace mucho tiempo. Cyrus espera que sea fácil y rápida. Pero, por supuesto, el universo nunca se lo deja tan fácil.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Una Segunda Vez

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldTulip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTulip/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Second Time Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833451) by [EmeraldTulip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTulip/pseuds/EmeraldTulip). 



> Notas del traductor:
> 
> Porque el Jyrus necesita más fics y cómo nadie escribe, voy a traducir :D

“¿Sabes?, estaba enamorado de ti”  
  
Las palabras salieron de su boca mucho más fácil de lo que él pensaba que saldrían—tal vez porque el paso del tiempo ha aminorado el shock del hecho, o quizá porque lo ha mantenido en secreto durante tanto tiempo que ya no puede más.  
  
Escucha el firme rasguño de la pluma de Jonah hasta detenerse. No puede mirarlo a los ojos. “¿Oh?” dice Jonah.  
  
Cyrus no puede evitar soltar un aireada y tímida risa mientras juega con la ya doblada esquina de su hoja de cálculo. “Sí. Hace un par de años. Sólo. Pensé que deberías saberlo.”  
  
“Hace un par de años,” repite Jonah. Hay algo raro en su tono, pero Cyrus no quiere arriesgarse a mirarlo a la cara para mirar su expresión. No sabe por qué no puede mirar. “Así que... ¿ahora no? ¿Ya no?”  
  
“Ya no,” Cyrus reitera. “No te preocupes, lo superé.” Está a punto de asegurarle a Jonah que esto no tiene que cambiar nada, que no significa nada, cuando Jonah lo interrumpe.  
  
“¿Por qué?”  
  
Y eso— _eso_ es lo que lo deja helado. No el ritmo de su confesión, ni la aceptación relativamente fácil que había presenciado—no, lo que le sorprende es el dudoso y titubeante _por qué._ Porque ¿qué podría significar eso?  
  
“¿Por qué—por qué estaba enamorado de ti?” se ríe, tal vez un poco más amargamente de lo que le hubiera gustado, finalmente encontrando la mirada de su amigo. “Porque tú eres… eres _increíble_ , Jonah. Eres amable e inteligente y eres una asombrosa persona, y cuando nos volvimos amigos, tú eras todo lo que creía que siempre había querido.”  
  
“No,” dijo Jonah calladamente, y su todo tan… no _Jonah_.  
  
Cyrus se tuvo que ver confundido, porque Jonah se apresura para continuar su frase.  
  
“No,” dice una vez más, parece retorcerse incómodamente bajo la mirada de Cyrus. “Yo… por qué lo superaste?” _  
  
_Olviden que lo dijo antes, Cyrus está oficialmente muerto. “Qu— digo…” Sacude la cabeza tratando de armar un pensamiento. “Porque… supongo, tuve que continuar porque _tú_ continuaste.” Entonces, algo encaja. “Espera. ¿Estás… estás decepcionado?”  
  
Jonah no responde, sus ojos caen a la mordida punta de su pluma.  
  
Para Cyrus, esto se siente como una no-respuesta, y eso es suficiente para hacer su sangre arder. “Jonah, ¿querías que estuviera herido todo el tiempo? ¿Querías que yo te… _deseara_ mientras no sacaba nada de ello?” Una repentina, horrible comprensión lo golpea, y siente algo frío alojarse en su garganta. “Jonah…” Cyrus traga. “¿No quieres que lo supere?”  
  
Jonah aún no lo mira. “No lo sé.”  
  
“¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿no lo sabes?” Cyrus presiona. “No quería estar molesto por ti todo el tiempo, ¿y ahora deseas que volvamos al punto de partida?”  
  
“¡No!” Jonah revienta, bajando la palma de la mano sobre la mesa con un golpe. Cyrus salta y Jonah cierra los ojos, con los dedos formando un puño sobre la mesa. “Lo siento,” dice Jonah finalmente. “Eso no… no era a lo que me refería. En absoluto.” Él levanta la vista a Cyrus y Cyrus ve que su mano se contrae, como si hubiera pensando acercarse pero lo hubiese reconsiderado en el último momento. “Sólo que esto es. Confuso.”  
  
“¿Por qué sería confuso?” Cyrus no lo entiende. “Tiene perfecto sentido para mí. Me gustabas, yo no a ti, ya no me gustas, ahora somos amigos. No tenemos que hablar de ello ni nada, ¿está bien?”  
  
“Pero _quiero_ hablar de ello,” dice Jonah. “Lo siento, no dije lo que quería decir antes.” Suspira, presionando la pluma varias veces, un tic nervioso. “No quise dar a entender que yo… que yo quería que aún te molestaras por eso. Yo solo.” Sacude su cabeza. “No lo sé. Cuando dijiste que lo habías superado, supongo que mi pensamiento inmediato fue… bueno, _¿y si no quiero que lo hayas superado?_ Y da miedo, porque sé que no quería implicar eso de una manera en la que saldrías herido. Quiero decir… de una manera egoísta, supongo.”  
  
“Jonah,” comienza Cyrus dudoso, su mente dando vueltas. “No eres egoísta. Pero sin ofender, no te entiendo.”  
  
Jonah ríe secamente, pero aún hay un brillo nervioso en sus ojos. “Sí. Lo siento. No lo dejé lo suficientemente claro.” El chasqueo de la pluma se intensifica, y Cyrus quita gentilmente su pulgar de la pluma. Jonah lo deja, pero cuando Cyrus aleja su mano, Jonah la agarra.  
  
“Jonah,” comienza Cyrus, pero Jonah lo interrumpe.  
  
“Cyrus,” Jonah lo imita. “Supongo que entiendo que me hayas superado. Pero tal vez me gustas un poco. Actualmente. Ahora.”  
  
“Oh.” Él no sabe qué quiere decir.  
  
“Lo sé,” dice Jonah, su boca presionada en una línea plana mientras deja caer su mano sobre la mesa. “Lo entiendo, me has superado. Está bien. Lo siento, aún no estoy ahí. Pero lo estaré. Te superaré si eso es lo que quieres.”  
  
Cyrus lo examina por un minuto. Ya no está enamorado de Jonah ese chico cool y popular jugador de frisbee que era cuando se conocieron. Él lo sabe.  
  
Y aun así.  
  
Cyrus mira a este chico, este dulce, amable, hermoso adolescente en el que se ha convertido. Este no es el mismo Jonah del que se enamoró y superó. Este es alguien completamente nuevo, es alguien que Cyrus en serio, en serio le gusta ahora mismo. Y si Cyrus no estuviera tan aterrorizado de admitirlo, podría permitirse considerar la posibilidad de que esos sentimientos hubieran estado allí por más tiempo de lo que se había dado cuenta.  
  
Jonah tuvo que tomar su silencio como rechazo, porque se pone de pie abruptamente. “Lo siento,” dice de nuevo. “Te dejaré solo un rato.”  
  
Cyrus ve los próximos segundos en cámara lenta. Jonah se voltea para irse, su rostro cuidadosamente controlado, entonces Cyrus lo ve—devastación, tan reconocible como un reflejo de la expresión que él solía usar alrededor de Jonah.  
  
“Espera,” dice, y Jonah se detiene y lo mira por encima de su hombro. Cyrus no puede detener a su corazón de hacer un pequeño y divertido ritmo cuando Jonah le dedica una sonrisa, un poco agrietada y titubeante.  
  
Pero Cyrus ve algo más en esa sonrisa, algo que nunca hubiera reconocido hace unos años:  
  
Esperanza. Jonah se ve esperanzado.  
  
Y demonios, si Cyrus no lo ama.  
  
“Hablemos,” dice, en lugar de dejar que broten de su boca palabras que no entiende. “Deberíamos hablar. Hablé en serio cuando dije que te superé. Pero… Tal vez hay una segunda vez.”  
  
“¿Sí?” Los ojos de Jonah casi brillan, y Cyrus tiene más confianza en esta decisión cada segundo.  
  
Cyrus asiente.  
  
“Okay,” Jonah sonríe, bajando su bolso y deslizándose de nuevo en su silla. Su expresión es brillante y cálida, todavía un poco rota, pero eso lo que Cyrus siempre ha amado de él.  
  
“Okay,” dice, y se siente cómo volver a casa.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hail Jyrus


End file.
